Red Outback
by Mentalgal
Summary: SET BEFORE SEASON 3 FINALE The team recieves a tip off on RJ's location. After failing to keep the news from Jane, he speeds down under without a thought. Will the team be able to keep him from falling into another trap? Or was the trap for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this fic is for my fellow mentalist fan Erin, who gave me this awesome idea aaaaagggeess ago and I told her I would write a fic with it, but I never got around to it… until now.. Also I dedicate this fic to my awesome friend Taylor grace, who will read this when she returns from her treacherous camp **

**I made the boss Hightower because THIS FIC IS SET BEFORE THE SEASON 3 FINALE.**

**To Taylor, For Surviving, From Gizi. **

"Boss, you said you wanted to see me?"

Lisbon nodded to signal the red-haired agent to enter her office and sit down. Peering out her office blinds to see the bullpen, she searched until she spotted Jane on his couch. With a sigh of relief she leant in close to Van Pelt, sliding a file across the table.

"This is it." Lisbon said, "We've got him. He made another mistake. This one he can't cover up. He made a simple mistake when he made a killing far from here, in Australia. I'm guessing he was on holiday at the time, and got bored."

"Why all the secrecy? Shouldn't we call a team meeting?"

"Red John doesn't know we have this. Jane will go baserk and I don't think I'll be able to stop him flying over there."

"Are you sure Jane would just leave?"

"We know that Red John is staying at a hotel next to Perth airport, a location in Western Australia. If Jane finds out we know this, he'll leave. I strongly believe this is a trap Red John has set up to lure Jane into."

Van Pelt nodded.

"That's all." Lisbon said with another nod of her head. Van Pelt stood to leave, but then Lisbon noticed something. Jane wasn't on his couch anymore.

Jane stood, breathing heavily, trying to suppress his rage as well as the darkness that crept to him whenever he got close to Red John. He was flat against the outside wall of Lisbon's office, and had heard the whole conversation. Australia? Jane had to get a flight immediately. There was no way Lisbon could keep him from this.

Van Pelt exited Lisbon's office and Jane noticed surprise and fear at seeing him in Van Pelt's eyes. He decided it would be best to not tell Lisbon and hurried to Hightower's office.

"Yes Patrick?" She asked calmly as he stormed in.

"I'm sick. I'm going on sick leave. Now. I'm using my sick leave."

"You found out didn't you?"

"About what? I am sick Madeleine. Sick. That is all. I'm going now."

Jane hurried out to the elevator and couldn't stay still as he awaited the elevator doors to open. Finally he heard the 'Bing' and watched the doors open up, and he rushed inside, pressing the 'G' key countless times as the doors closed, eager to escape and get to Sacramento Airport to catch the next flight to Perth.

It seemed like hours before the elevator finally came to a stop, and another 'bing' signalled the door were about to open. They did, but Jane's path to his car was blocked by a certain Teresa Lisbon.

"Jane, you can't leave."

"Watch me."

So what do you think? It will get better. Just review please. Next chap up really soon I promise 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's Chapter 2! Not very exciting but it needed to be here… Please read and review :D

Jane tried to push past her, but she was extremely strong for such a slim figure and kept him far from his Citroen. He took a step back.

"Lisbon I have to go now." He stated with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Jane, it could be a trap." Lisbon's worry for him was written all over her face, but Jane would rather take the chance then miss out on the opportunity of killing Red John.

"I'm sorry Lisbon but I have to go. You know that."

"Jane stay. We already have Australian officers investigating it. They are keeping a close eye on everyone at the hotel and are conducting the investigation there. You need to calm down, and we need to think things through before we act."

Jane's mind was whirling around and around. He understood what Lisbon was saying.. so why couldn't she understand him?

"You are not the boss of me. Stay away from me."

This was not the Jane she knew. Shocked, she let her guard down, and he took that chance to push past her, not looking back as she stumbled, hurting her ankle again. She regained her balance in time to see Jane's Citroen driving off in the direction of California State airport. She turned and walked back inside, thinking to herself how stupid she'd been to think she might be able to stop him. She walked slowly back into her office and slumped into her chair.

Jane was speeding towards the airport, hoping that there was a flight to Australia within the next hour. He knew it would take a long time to get there and he couldn't miss the opportunity. Finally he reached the airport.

After 20 minutes of searching for a free parking spot, he rushed up to one of the desks and pretty must yelled, "I need the next flight to Australia."

"Where in Australia?" The lady said, holding her hand out for his passport.

"Perth."

"Passport please."

He almost died. Crap. His passport. 

"Here," He said, taking out his ID card, "I am going there for work, I'll use this…"

The lady looked unsure, but Jane knew that she trusted the police and would let him pass. It was obvious that she had trust in the police and he offered a gentle smile as she took the card and nodded in acceptance.

"The flight leaves really soon, hurry through to departures."

Lisbon was not going to chase him. She knew even if she did Jane would be on a plane already by the time she found parking. She had no reason to keep him in the country. She limped back into her office, meeting the eyes of the team, and sending them a "he's gone." Glance.

Sitting at her desk, she got out her phone and wrote a text to Jane.

"Not coming. Have fun in Aus B careful k?

L."

It said, and after pressing send, Lisbon got up off her chair and grabbed her coat.

"Hightower has instructed we work the case from here. The Aussie cops are handling the interviews, we make the orders."

Grace looked confused.

"So… we tell them what to do from the other side of the world?"

"They'll email us the statements and they'll fax us the interviews…"

"Wait…" started Rigsby, "They don't have the death penalty there do they?"

Lisbon opened her mouth to answer but Cho answered first.

"Nope, no death penalty. The best he'll get is life in jail, which is technically only 25 years down there."

"That's horrible…" Grace said, "That's so completely-"

"Look," Lisbon begun, "We have to work with this… and I hate to say it but without Jane we are going to each have to work twice as hard."

Jane stepped out of the 'arrivals' door and into the Airport. A nice place, he thought, less crowded then Sacramento, Australian Accents flying through the air, as well as the foreign languages of tourists. His ears were peeled, listening out for the high, airy voice he had memorized after his first encounter with Red John.

He went and sat in a café, ordered a cup of tea, sat, and waited.

Ok so next chapter will be a lot more exciting I promise xD 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here! A nice longish chapter – I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to update – PLEASE read and review!**

Grace dunked her teabag in her mug one last time before taking it out and putting it in the CBI kitchen bin. When she turned back to her tea, Rigsby was standing there, looking a bit confused.

"Wayne?" Grace said, concerned, "You alright?"

Rigsby realised he's been staring at the redhead for some time before looking down at her tea and then back up at her.

"Uh – yeah um sorry – sure yup. Perfectly okay." He gave her his best attempt at a smile.

"Wayne – it's Jane isn't it."

"Well, sort of.. it's just – back there in the bull pen… when we brought up death penalty, I thought you'd be for the idea of no death penalty is all."

"Oh I am, it's just didn't Lisbon tell you?" Grace began leading Rigsby back to the bullpen, "Jane is going to kill Red John, he wants him dead, but if Red John was to be…"

Neither had noticed that Cho was in the room, but they both did when he spoke up.

"If Red John's arrested in Australia he'll go to jail for 25 years and then he'll be back out again, or more likely – he'll escape."

Grace took a sip of her tea and looked up at Rigsby.

"So Jane plans to kill him." Rigsby asked – his voice lowered.

The three colleagues exchanged glances – all knowing what was going to happen.

***Mentalgal***

Lisbon sat at her desk, and peered out to Jane's empty couch. He had her email open, and had checked her phone at least 5 times in the past minute. This was crazy. She refreshed her email. No new mail. She checked her phone. Still no texts. She looked back out at the couch, still no Jane. And of course there couldn't be. It hadn't been long enough to- that's it. Lisbon was going down under, and she was taking her team with her.

***Mentalgal***

Vanpelt was at her computer, Cho and Rigsby looking over each of her shoulders. They were looking up flight times and ticket prices to fly down to Perth. Not that they planned to go – just… If they were going to go.. then they'd leave the CBI in half an hour to catch an Emirates flight stopping at Singapore and then straight to Perth. Just.. if.

***Mentalgal***

Lisbon was on the phone to Bertram, and was finding it extremely difficult not to yell down the line.

"But sir, Jane has gone and he's a danger to others by himself down there.."

"Agent Lisbon – Patrick Jane is a fully grown man and although you are his supervisor he is there as a civilian, not as your colleague, and thus I cannot allow you to travel there after him."

"Sir – please if I could just get a week. Just a week for me and the team to try to convince him to come back. Please sir."

"A week?"

"Yes sir. Please sir a week."

"If you and your agents leave this afternoon, and you are back before midday next Thursday, then I will allow you to travel to Australia. But only one week agent, and I want a full progress report every evening you are there."

"Yes sir. Thankyou sir, I owe you one sir."

Lisbon hung up and almost smiled with excitement. Australia was small, it would be easy for them to find Jane.

**Mentalgal***

Lisbon stormed out of her office with her bag and jacket.

"You three, hows about a trip to Australia?"

Grace, Rigsby and even Cho beamed at the suggestion – "Boss, we have 20 mins before the next flight – it costs-"

"Bertram's covering the costs." Lisbon said, as she hurried to the elevator.

***Mentalgal***

Jane sipped from his tea. He had been at the airport café for approximately five hours, listening, watching, observing. He checked his phone. Nothing. He hadn't received a text since Lisbon's one he got straight after he left.

***Mentalgal***

Australia was not small. And it was a lot further away than any one of the team assumed. It had taken 25 hours altogether and the team just wanted to go to sleep. Bertram had booked them accommodation in the dodgiest hotel possible, but Lisbon didn't go to the hotel, she sent the others there, telling them she had had a good enough sleep on the plane.

***Mentalgal***

Jane was out of change for tea and the café was closing.

"Sorry sir but we're closed on Saturdays." Somehow Jane felt more at home talking to this waiter. Ah. The accent. He was American.

Jane looked at the big clock on the café wall. Midnight. He'd have to go get some sleep, insomniac as he was, he still needed rest. He did one last skim of the crowd and found what he wanted.

A petit – slightly lost looking, fringed brunette, looking into every shop window.

A wide and grateful smile grew across Jane's face.

"Lisbon!" She didn't hear him. "Lis-" cold metal to the back of his neck stopped his words.

"One more word mister Jane and Ill shoot you right through the jugular."

The waiter's voice should have been a giveaway. He was working for Red John.

**So! Sorry about the wait! I just have had such writers block and so much work to do recently! Pkease review if you're still out there!**


End file.
